


Diary Of A Scaredy Dork! Grade School

by KindHearted1311



Series: Diary Of A Scaredy Dork! [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: Emilynne is new to a creation of school I've made up on my own. At first she doesn't feel it. After a while, her clay starts to warm and she's okay with it. Then, a man turns up (stranger danger) and tries to convince her to be Miss Know-It-All. She finally eccepts and things start getting crazy. Read her diary and enjoy the adventure along with her!
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: Diary Of A Scaredy Dork! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746412
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Diary Of A Scaredy Dork! Grade School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimmaninroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimmaninroll/gifts), [Deirana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/gifts), [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/gifts), [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts).



> Please enjoy and be kind! It's an original story right out of my mind! Also, this is the FIRST book.

_Intro_

Life was okay, until grade school. I was just a normal Kindergartener, until grade school. “Tomorrow is the last day of Kindergarten!” my teacher rang out. I acted slightly more happy than I was, even though I wanted to scream, “What?!?! I’m never leaving Kindergarten!” I was happy as who I was, Average Kindergartener, with no real mind or knowledge of what I was missing. What I wanted to miss. I walked home, thinking the whole way, _Grade School…._ Inside, I was burning up, I didn’t like moving away from my friends, and who I was in Kindergarten. “Mom? What is grade school, and why do I have to change my entire life into it?” I burst out when I finally arrived home. My mother was calm. “Grade school is something like Kindergarten, but there are a few changes you have to make.” I didn’t quite understand, but I nodded and went to the table for dinner. At bedtime, I thought _I wonder what it’s like there._ The next day it seemed like EVERYBODY was looking around to see what was going on. I found that the teachers WERE the only ones who knew what was going on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sunday, April 12, 2020_

As we all know by now, I was under the impression that Grade School was an entire program set up to make kids completely humiliated and unhappy. And I wasn’t completely wrong. I found out later that I did overreact to grade school as it was better than Kindergarten. I already know what I might be in my future days. But I’ll keep that part a secret for now. As of current situations, I’ve been over entertaining myself. Many things to me were more creative, or more me, as some might say. I do more, more work, and more fun. I’m not completely sure if that was all just because I got even MORE bored than usual or if that was because I had to do more fun to pay off for the more WORK. Not sure. A lot of times I think I’m just doing things that would make me happy, and I’m never really sure how my family would feel about things the way I think about my life. The family never really understands unless they’ve been through things that are almost the same! I know they won’t always think of things in a necessarily helpful way, but it’s still nice to have another trusted opinion. I’m not completely sure if it’s always an opinion I’d especially want or not, but I’ll find a use for unsure opinions sometime. I’m getting tired now and I need to talk to my family, so I might write again tomorrow. Not sure yet. Anyways, I think a lot of times, I’ll find myself doing Miss Know-It-All in the school paper, but I’m just solving stupid riddles for entertainment. Does that make me stupid, too? *yawning* ♥<3♥<3 XOXO ♥♥♥♥♥♥I’m never sure about my life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_day,_

_Mon, April 13, 2020_

Oh. My. Gosh. My school just set me up for an interview for the school NEWSPAPER! I don’t even know why I’m in it! This is crazy, but I’ll roll with it! It’s time for the meeting! I’m excited, but at the same time, I still don’t know what I’m excited about! I know this seems weird, but this is what happened.

Guy: Hello, Emilynne.

Me: Good morning.

Guy: I assume you were told why you are here.

Me: No, sir.

Guy: You show very much talent within you. You have a great chance of skipping most of the grade school. Emilynn, you are so smart and talented, I want you to be Miss Know-It-All.

Me: It---it can’t be me. I’m not that good at things like that. I’m good at sitting quietly and minding my own business, so if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll be going.

Guy: You can’t.

Me; And why not?

Guy: It’s required that you participate in some kind of After-School activity here.

Me: I don’t think it is, Mr. Make-Me-Be. And I’d rather NOT have to be rude, and I’m late to Science class, thank you.

Guy: Don’t be daft. You can't just walk out of a teacher’s office unexcused. And my name is Mr. Brown.

Me: Maybe Mr. Hashbrown rudeness could let me go and NOT get detention on my first day?

Brown: I’m not completely sure you know who you’re talking to.

Me: Well, as of two seconds ago I was under the impression I was talking to Mr.Brown.

Brown: And do you have any idea who’s TEACHING your science class?

Me: Mrs. Harperson.

Brown: No, I’m afraid Linny is sick and I am quite the substitute they chose.

Me: I never heard that, and I’m standing tall and need to get to Homeroom, for the last time, MOVE!

Brown: .....*sigh*.....

Me: UNLESS YOU WANT MISS-KNOW-IT-ALL EXPELLED!

Brown: So you’ll do it!?

Me: Maybe! We’ll talk Saturday when I don’t have any classes to get expelled for missing. It’s a definite no if you don’t let me move on to, let me see here*checks my watch*, oh, yeah, MATH! Even though I already missed half of it.*rolls eyes in annoyance and disbelief*

Nobody had told me I was going to be IN the newspaper like that.I’m not sure if every school does Miss Know-It-All, it might just be GCS. I’m probably not going to be, but I might still agree to it. I read Dork Diaries, I know they had Miss-Know-It-All at WCD, and I hope there aren’t the same kind of questions (and other students, honestly). So, yeah, I ran FASTER than my legs would carry me down to Math class, or as some might call it, the other side of the building. As I had guessed, it completely seemed like Brown had done this on purpose, but I can’t know for sure. When I got there, the class was almost over.

Wella: Emilynne, why are you so late to all of your classes?

ME: Well, if you have to know, I had a meeting with Mr. Brown about the school newspaper, and he took FOREVER to understand that I NEEDED TO BE IN CLASS! And also that I said no to it right then and that I might think about it.

Wella: Oh, honey, Brown does that sometimes.

So, then I just finished school like a normal kid and went home. I felt exhausted when I got home, so I just decided to take a nap and rest. It was nice to get a start in school, sort of.

Oh. My. Gosh. My school just set me up for an interview for the school NEWSPAPER! I don’t even know why I’m in it! This is crazy, but I’ll roll with it! It’s time for the meeting! I’m excited, but at the same time, I still don’t know what I’m excited about! I know this seems weird, but this is what happened.

Guy: Hello, Emilynne.

Me: Good morning.

Guy: I assume you were told why you are here.

Me: No, sir.

Guy: You show very much talent within you. You have a great chance of skipping most of the grade school. Emilynne, you are so smart and talented, I want you to be Miss Know-It-All.

Me: It---it can’t be me. I’m not that good at things like that. I’m good at sitting quietly and minding my own business, so if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll be going.

Guy: You can’t.

Me; And why not?

Guy: It’s required that you participate in some kind of After-School activity here.

Me: I don’t think it is, Mr. Make-Me-Be. And I’d rather NOT have to be rude, and I’m late to Science class, thank you.

Guy: Don’t be daft. You can't just walk out of a teacher’s office unexcused. And my name is Mr. Brown.

Me: Maybe Mr. Hashbrown rudeness could let me go and NOT get detention on my first day?

Brown: I’m not completely sure you know who you’re talking to.

Me: Well, as of two seconds ago I was under the impression I was talking to Mr.Brown.

Brown: And do you have any idea who’s TEACHING your science class?

Me: Mrs. Harperson.

Brown: No, I’m afraid Linny is sick and I am quite the substitute they chose.

Me: I never heard that, and I’m standing tall and need to get to Homeroom, for the last time, MOVE!

Brown: .....*sigh*.....

Me: UNLESS YOU WANT MISS-KNOW-IT-ALL EXPELLED!

Brown: So you’ll do it!?

Me: Maybe! We’ll talk Saturday when I don’t have any classes to get expelled for missing. It’s a definite no if you don’t let me move on to, let me see here*checks my watch*, oh, yeah, MATH! Even though I already missed half of it.*rolls eyes in annoyance and disbelief*

Nobody had told me I was going to be IN the newspaper like that.I’m not sure if every school does Miss Know-It-All, it might just be GCS. I’m probably not going to be, but I might still agree to it. I read Dork Diaries, I know they had Miss-Know-It-All at WCD, and I hope there aren’t the same kind of questions (and other students, honestly). So, yeah, I ran FASTER than my legs would carry me down to Math class, or as some might call it, the other side of the building. As I had guessed, it completely seemed like Brown had done this on purpose, but I can’t know for sure. When I got there, the class was almost over.

Wella: Emilynne, why are you so late to all of your classes?

ME: Well, if you have to know, I had a meeting with Mr. Brown about the school newspaper, and he took FOREVER to understand that I NEEDED TO BE IN CLASS! And also that I said no to it right then and that I might think about it.

Wella: Oh, honey, Brown does that sometimes.

So, then I just finished school like a normal kid and went home. I felt exhausted when I got home, so I just decided to take a nap and rest. It was nice to get a start in school, sort of.

Oh. My. Gosh. My school just set me up for an interview for the school NEWSPAPER! I don’t even know why I’m in it! This is crazy, but I’ll roll with it! It’s time for the meeting! I’m excited, but at the same time, I still don’t know what I’m excited for! I know this seems weird, but this is what happened.

Guy: Hello, Emilynne.

Me: Good morning.

Guy: I assume you were told why you are here.

Me: No, sir.

Guy: You show very much talent within you. You have a great chance of skipping most of the grade school. Emilynne, you are so smart and talented, I want you to be Miss Know-It-All.

Me: It---it can’t be me. I’m not that good at things like that. I’m good at sitting quietly and minding my own business, so if you’ll excuse me I think I’ll be going.

Guy: You can’t.

Me; And why not?

Guy: It’s required that you participate in some kind of After-School activity here.

Me: I don’t think it is, Mr. Make-Me-Be. And I’d rather NOT have to be rude, and I’m late to Science class, thank you.

Guy: Don’t be daft. You can't just walk out of a teacher’s office unexcused. And my name is Mr. Brown.

Me: Maybe Mr. Hashbrown rudeness could let me go and NOT get detention on my first day?

Brown: I’m not completely sure you know who you’re talking to.

Me: Well, as of two seconds ago I was under the impression I was talking to Mr.Brown.

Brown: And do you have any idea who’s TEACHING your science class?

Me: Mrs. Harperson.

Brown: No, I’m afraid Linny is sick and I am quite the substitute they chose.

Me: I never heard that, and I’m standing tall and need to get to Homeroom, for the last time, MOVE!

Brown: .....*sigh*.....

Me: UNLESS YOU WANT MISS-KNOW-IT-ALL EXPELLED!

Brown: So you’ll do it!?

Me: Maybe! We’ll talk Saturday when I don’t have any classes to get expelled for missing. It’s a definite no if you don’t let me move on to, let me see here*checks my watch*, oh, yeah, MATH! Even though I already missed half of it.*rolls eyes in annoyance and disbelief*

Nobody had told me I was going to be IN the newspaper like that.I’m not sure if every school does Miss Know-It-All, it might just be GCS. I’m probably not going to be, but I might still agree to it. I read Dork Diaries, I know they had Miss-Know-It-All at WCD, and I hope there aren’t the same kind of questions (and other students, honestly). So, yeah, I ran FASTER than my legs would carry me down to Math class, or as some might call it, the other side of the building. As I had guessed, it completely seemed like Brown had done this on purpose, but I can’t know for sure. When I got there, the class was almost over.

Wella: Emilynne, why are you so late to all of your classes?

ME: Well, if you have to know, I had a meeting with Mr. Brown about the school newspaper, and he took FOREVER to understand that I NEEDED TO BE IN CLASS! And also that I said no to it right then and that I might think about it.

Wella: Oh, honey, Brown does that sometimes.

So, then I just finished school like a normal kid and went home. I felt exhausted when I got home, so I just decided to take a nap and rest. It was nice to get a start in school, sort of.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tuesday, April 14, 2020

Today was okay, I suppose. Not as annoying and bad as yesterday. I’m thinking I might do Miss Know-It-All. There are a few more days left for me to decide. “Emi, breakfast!”My Mother’s voice. I was in bed. “It’s your favorite waffles!” _Please tell me my Dad isn’t on break._ Of course, it’s Father. He’s so obsessed with the timing of every single thing in your life. “Dad, I’m not in the mood.” common complaint.”Not for moving downstairs. But how ‘bout the breakfast ‘n bed?” Father got ‘the look’ “What?”Father was surprised and upset” Hey, she had a bad day yesterday, she needs to have some time on her own, not having to do everything.” “ Alright,” BRING _The phone? But who could be calling?_ Waiting, waiting. Why aren't you answering? “Oh! Silly me. I was wondering where that was coming from!” “I thought you were used to the sound of the phone!” A glance towards me, slight anger.” It might be the doorbell. I’m not used to it, either. Almost am.” I never knew Mom to be so, someone to be, well, glare-y. That'll be a short entry, I have to go meet up with my neighborhood friends and see _Rise of the Mummy Vampire Ghost_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tuesday, April 28, 2020_

It’s been such a disturbing few weeks, I forgot to write. I agreed to Miss Know-It-All, but there’s only one letter. 

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

I tripped and fell at the theatre a few days ago and my doctor says I cracked my knee and I’ll have to stay sitting for a week. My dentist says I broke a few teeth and can’t eat Popcorn, Sticky Candies, Gel-O, or anything sticky. But I promised my friend I would run to his house and then we would go to eat nothing but Junk Food and Candies all night. Should I say no to my BF, or should I go out on a string and hang out anyway? 

Fall Blue.

I read that through a few times, and then I wrote back.

  
  


Dear Fall Blue,

In my opinion, you should write a note to your friend and tell him/her what happened. Be kind, nobody’s going to take you seriously if you don’t try to be nice to them. Tape it to the friend’s locker or mail it to them. In the note, tell them to write back, unless they feel let down. If they write back, write and ask if they understand, and maybe reschedule the fun night. If your friend doesn’t write, call your doctor and see if there’s a way to visit your friend. Use the way your doctor said you could visit, and go see your friend in person, tell him/her that you wish you could do it anyway, but if you did, it would have serious effects on your entire thought process. Tell your friend that you could ask your dentist when you can eat candy. Reschedule for then. If that still doesn’t work, then tell your friend to have it his/her way and not have a fun night at all.

Best Hope,

Miss Know-It-All ☺☻

Then I sent it. I think it went pretty well. “Emilynne! Dinner’s ready! C’mon, we’re playing Waffle, Waffle, Catch The Quaffle!” _Mom’s not usually home by now._ “Be down in a minute!” “You’re not still on the laptop, are you, Emily?” I couldn’t believe my Dad was acting like I was playing Video Games or something. “Dad, it’s a school thing. It’s not like I’m a 12-year-old playing Video Games under my sheets at 12!” DING-DONG! I rushed downstairs and said, “It’s Lilli, I’ll get it!” “Now, _that_ is like your little Video Game thing.” “I did text you! And you said yes!” I temporarily forgot Lilli was there. “Um, am I allowed to come in, Ms. Lacekind?” “We’re sorry, Lilli, we weren’t expecting guests today-” “So, no, I should just leave?” She asked, starting to wheel around to go back. “No, that’s not what Lila meant. It’s just going to be a bit messy inside.” “Um, you do know that it’s snowing outside, right?” They must not have because they immediately opened the door wide and said very loudly, “Oh! So, sorry, I forgot to check the forecast, come in, now, you must be freezing out there!” “Th-thank you!” Lilli replied, obviously shivering “Anything new?” My mom almost glared. I shrugged. “Mom, the guy said I could have a helper.” I said “And you chose a child?” I had totally forgotten that I was 5, and it seemed my parents had, too. “Are you forgetting that I’m a 5-year-old?” I said it loud and I said it proud.Lilli got all filled in, joined us for _Waffle, Waffle, Catch The Quaffle_ and then EVERYONE went home and slept the night away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sunday, May 1, 2020_

Me and Lilli’s moms set up a texting thing, Messenger Kids, I think it was called. So, now I can just text Lilli the letters and info about things, we can also just chat. 

Hey, what’s up, any

new letters?

Two. I’ll have to

Read them before you.

  
  


Two new letters and I don’t think either will be anywhere near as easy as the Fall Blue’s.

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

I’m the youngest in my family, and there’s 7 kids in the family. There’s 3 boys and 3 girls, plus me, so that makes 4. Yesterday, the boys, who are usually pretty nice to me, were playing a 3-player video game (I don’t like video games anyway) and the girls were playing a 3 player game of Ring Around The Rosie, Gotta Kiss Their Tosie. I want to play, but they say no, I wasn’t there when they decided to play. I was in the BATHROOM!How was I supposed to know they were gonna play a game?! I feel really mad and sad and What should I do? Should I storm off and tell on them, or should I tell them how I feel?

-Lucky Lost

I actually couldn’t think of what to say to that one, so I sent it to Lilli with a note saying that I need ideas. The other one’s a little easier, but it’s a kid who’s in love. Not my business, bud.

  
  


Miss Know-It-All,

There’s this kid, she’s really cute, it feels weird for me to admit it, but I think I have a crush on her. I don’t know how to tell her that I’m in love, and I’m scared she’ll think I’m too dorky, I’m ugly, or I’m rude, and, maybe she’ll think I’m trying to be mean and I’m being sarcastic. If I tell anyone I know, they’ll think I’m stupid. Every time the school gets a new Miss Know-It-All, the advice gets better, but sometimes it gets meaner. I’m in the 6th Grade, I’m guessing the Middle grade is going to be the best option. I feel like it’s only safe to tell someone who seems to be talented with lucky advice. You’re the only person I feel safe to tell. What should I do to tell her I’m in love?

-Enamored Tears

This one was an immediate thought. I knew right then and there what I wanted to say. I sent that to Lilli, then I sent her the reply.

Dear Enamored Tears,

What’s her name? Write to me a short note explaining her name, grade, describe what she’s like and why you like her. Write a note to her, and put it on her locker. Depending on what she’s like, you might want to make it short and quick, or you might want to make it long and explanatory. I don’t have much else to say, except try to be nice to her. If you’re mean, she’s going to be more likely to hurry off every time she sees you. 

Best luck,

Mis Know-It-All☺☻

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tuesday, May 5, 2020_

I don’t think mom and dad will think much of me if I see any more letters today. “Emily, Aunt Stefaniy is here for the night!” yelled dad from downstairs “Is the quest room ready?” asked mom. _You know you never told me she was coming!_ I thought. “No, not yet, I’ll go finish it.” I was happy my Aunt Stefaniy was here, but, I don’t think she’d like it if she knew that the five-year-old dummy was the kid who got all into her classmates’ business. “Are you forgetting your hello hug?” asked Stefaniy sweetly. “Oh, you know I really should get to work.” Ooookay, now I’m crushed by a loving hug. Now I go and make the quest room all perfect so that Aunt Stefaniy is all comfy. The night goes by and I’m awoken quite suddenly by my phone ringing loudly. 

Me: Hello? Who is this?

Great-Grandma: Hello, this is Grandma Gina. How ARE you doing, Georgia?

Me: Who’s Georgia?

Great-Grandma: Georgia Lacehart.

Me: This is Emilynne Gracekind.

“Goodness, child, why are you shouting at THIS time of night?” said Aunt Stefaniy loudly. “Great-Grandma Gina called.” I said. BING! That was the sound of a new letter to Miss Know-It-All. _Worst time, buddy._ I thought. “What is that for?” asked Stefaniy sternly. “Do you NEED to know, Stefaniy? Honestly, it’s not REALLY your business, is it? And either way, I already have a helper, thank you. So, please, your nose isn’t big enough to poke in EVERYONE’S business.” I said, “But if you must know, it’s an E-Mail, if you know what that is.” I didn’t think much of my Aunt Stefaniy right then. She was being quite nosier than usual, and ruder. I tried to go back to bed, but she kept pestering me. Finally, I decided to ask her to stop, “Stop bugging me. I’m trying to SLEEP!” I finally got her to stop pestering me and I slept.

  
  
  


_Tuesday, May 5, 2020_

I don’t think mom and dad will think much of me if I see any more letters today. “Emily, Aunt Stefaniy is here for the night!” yelled dad from downstairs “Is the quest room ready?” asked mom. _You know you never told me she was coming!_ I thought. “No, not yet, I’ll go finish it.” I was happy my Aunt Stefaniy was here, but, I don’t think she’d like it if she knew that the five-year-old dummy was the kid who got all into her classmates’ business. “Are you forgetting your hello hug?” asked Stefaniy sweetly. “Oh, you know I really should get to work.” Ooookay, now I’m crushed by a loving hug. Now I go and make the quest room all perfect so that Aunt Stefaniy is all comfy. The night goes by and I’m awoken quite suddenly by my phone ringing loudly. 

Me: Hello? Who is this?

Great-Grandma: Hello, this is Grandma Gina. How ARE you doing, Georgia?

Me: Who’s Georgia?

Great-Grandma: Georgia Lacehart.

Me: This is Emilynne Gracekind.

“Goodness, child, why are you shouting at THIS time of night?” said Aunt Stefaniy loudly. “Great-Grandma Gina called.” I said. BING! That was the sound of a new letter to Miss Know-It-All. _Worst time, buddy._ I thought. “What is that for?” asked Stefaniy sternly. “Do you NEED to know, Stefaniy? Honestly, it’s not REALLY your business, is it? And either way, I already have a helper, thank you. So, please, your nose isn’t big enough to poke in EVERYONE’S business.” I said, “But if you must know, it’s an E-Mail, if you know what that is.” I didn’t think much of my Aunt Stefaniy right then. She was being quite nosier than usual, and ruder. I tried to go back to bed, but she kept pestering me. Finally, I decided to ask her to stop, “Stop bugging me. I’m trying to SLEEP!” I finally got her to stop pestering me and I slept.

_Gosh, I’m not sure I can keep up with-_ ”Emilynne, wake UP already!”Aunt Stefaniy said loudly, interrupting my thoughts, _Her._ I finished. “ Oh, also, some random kid’s here, saying she’s your assistant. What do you need an assistant for? Surely, you’re smart enough not to need a TUTOR?” I got a slight “look” from mom. “Emily! Are you telling me you didn’t tell Aunt Stefaniy about K-I-A?”She asked, obviously didn’t know I didn’t want Stefaniy to know about “K-I-A” “What’s K-I-A?” “MOM.” I groand “Okay… Stefaniy, I don’t think you’ll have a good reaction if I don’t warn you. You. Won’t. Like. This. You know how people are stupid and ask other stupid people what to do about it?” “Yeah.” She said slowly. I continued “ Well,I’m kinda like the Go-To “other stupid person” that they ask.” Stef was obviously confused, “So, are you telling me you're 5-year-old ‘Sir ReThought’? Like, a 5-year-old Know-It-All?” “Yes, exactly, I’m Miss Know-It-All.” I said. “Honey, don’t get too upset if she says you can’t do it anymore. She just gets it from her gosh darn stupid Great-Great Grandmother Gaana.” Dad said encouragingly. “Babe, is that REALLY helping?” said mom, who obviously believed it WASN’T. “Well, all right, I suppose you can continue. Who IS the kid, though?” “Huh? What kid?” I asked. “Hello. I was told to go to this address to fill in for a Lilli Gozhoor, you know her?” Said a voice “Who ARE you? I don’t know you and yes, she’s my only friend, what do you WANT?” I said, quite annoyed. “I’m Elaniey Suu Zannoiy, but I just go by Susan. I’m afraid I DO know you, remember, I sent a letter? I’m your new assistant, Lilli is on vacation and she counts Miss Know-It-All Assistant as school.” “Oh. Well, actually, no, I don’t know which letter you are, tell me again your Know-It-All name?” “Fall Blue.” “Ah, yes, you.” I said “I see. Are you ready for your new career?”

BING! “Emilynne Gracekind, I believe your new assistant is just in time for her first job.” “We just got a new letter. Ready?” I said. “Oh, yeah.” For a second I thought she thought we were going into war.

  
  


Dear Miss Know-It-All,

I’m in love, and I’m not afraid to say it. Everyone knows, we’re already together. I’ve got a secret, either ways, and I can’t stop thinking about it. His name’s Graysin, and I don’t know how to tell him how I feel. I can’t sleep, and it’s double what it was when I was trying to get together with him. It might just be that I’m thinking about 2 people now, instead of just 1. I don’t think my parents will help, and I tried my therapist, she can’t help, and my doctor gets uncomfortable when I mention it. I don’t have anyone else to turn to. Even my friends will laugh at me if I tell them. 

-Unknown Love

Since I promised Elaniey I’d let her help, this is what happened to it.

Dear Unknown Love,

I really don’t understand your problem. I’m sorry, I can’t help you because I don’t know what you need help with. It’s not because I don’t care about the problem, it’s that I don’t know what it is. But if you’re planning on popping the question soon, my advice is to just not☺. 

Miss Know-It-All

DING! Darn, *sigh* “Okay.”

Miss Know-It-All,

Her name is Emilynne Gracekind. I can’t explain what she’s like, I barely know her, she’s pretty, I guess.

“But, I thought...Isn’t that you?” “Yes” I decided to write back, but not as Miss Know-It-All, as me.

Dear Jackson,

I understand if you’re in love, and that’s ok. I notice you seem worried about the dance. I’m not sure who I’m going with yet, it might be you. It might be a thing, maybe not. If it is a thing, and I’m not saying a definite yes or no, but if it is, you’ll probably have to keep a secret. You don’t have to do anything else, I promise.

☺♥Emilynne Gracekind♥☺

I put it in an envelope and I put his name on it, then I put it in my backpack with some tape. “Emily, can I call you Emily?” “Yeah. Everyone calls me that.” “Well, it’s been 9 minutes.” “Perfect!” I went downstairs and Susan followed. “Kid, I think it’s time you go, it’s getting late.” My father said when we got to the table. “Do you need a ride?” Added mom. “No, thank you.” I’m going to bed now. DING-DONG! “Don’t even think about the door, just lock it.” My father said warningly. 

  
  
  
  
  


_Thursday, May 7, 2020_ “Emilynne, mail’s here! Do you know a Jakobson Rulomi?” asked my mom, half a minute after I woke up. “I don’t think so. I’ll have to see the writing.” I said. It’s always hard to tell if I tetnichally ‘’know’’ someone. Like I said, I don’t actually have many friends. “Come on, it’s Sweets ‘N’ Movies Night!” called dad“Coming! Hey, is Stef still here?” “Sweetie, she left after a “Rackety Wake-Up” on Tuesday.” she said. I hurried downstairs and took the letter from the table. 

Emilynne,

I’m not worried about the actual dance, I’m worried about the type of person I go with. If you go to the dance with someone, everyone thinks it’s a thing. If I go to the dance with one of the girls that nobody likes, they’ll make fun of me. It’ll be worse for me because I’m one of the top 10 most popular in my grade. I can’t have that, my parents will kill me if people say even 1 thing unkind to me. 

-Jakobson

I don’t know how I feel about this. I’m not good about love, but maybe this letter will help.

  
  
  
  


Dear Miss Know-It-All,

You seem pretty good with problems and I’ve got a pretty intermediate problem. I’m getting braces! I don’t really need them, and they’re uncomfortable and they literally make eating fiascos! What do I do about my stupid braces?!?!

-Blue Fairy

I’m a little stunned because this is one of the most ridiculous problems I’ve EVER been notified of. This is just stupid, but it’s my job to say _something_ , so I did.

Dear Blue Fairy,

I’m not sure what to say about your problem. It’s natural to need braces, and most people eventually get them. You don’t want them? Also very natural, common. Don’t be so harsh on the braces, you’ll get used to it. Plus, you could make other, better foods and desserts than you had when you _didn’t_ have braces!

Happy kindness,

Miss Know-It-All

It’s 5:30, so I have to get ready for bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sunday, May 10, 2020_

Okay, today was absolutely _crazy!_ I was on the bus, I checked my watch. 1: 20, perfect timing. I do the usual sitting and doing _nothing_ until you get there. Then, I sit and read my fave series, “ _Dork Diaries”_ until Homeroom. Then you do your other classes, for me, it’s like this:

  * Homeroom


  * Math


  * Language Arts


  * Social Studies


  * Recess


  * Health And Injuries


  * Physical Education


  * Cooking And Housekeeping


  * Art


  * Dance 



But, Dance went a little different today. Instead of the usual theme of “just limp around”, something really weird happened. I did the class as usual, doing my best to look exactly as the teacher, usually Ms. Alexandra, looks. I think Cken Larmen was staring at me, because when I turned round to face his wall, he quickly turned the other way. After class, I went up to the mirror to practice a dance I’d been making at the end of every dance class, but this time, there was something unusual, some sort of feeling I’d never had before. Someone was watching. Watching secretly from the corner. I looked over to a corner where a faint, yet peaceful, humming was coming. It was almost like ballet music. These were the words:

Sweet bird, you are my joy.

You make my heart jump like a lovesick boy.

Floral vines of love sweep through me.

I can’t imagine you as a wannabe.

How do you stay alone?

How do you find peace from the phone?

Sing your stressless song to me.

Stay away from those who wish to be.

“Are you looking at me?” I said, maybe I was a bit startle-y. ”Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, you seemed to jump.” “Oh! I’m sorry, my mum’s making me learn a song, I need to practice somewhere that doesn’t have many people. I didn’t notice you were practicing until I’d gotten through half the song, I can leave.” She said, obviously embarrassed “Wait! Don’t go! I liked your song!” I called after her as she walked slowly out. “I don’t want you to fall . Leave me alone.” I did a small Pirouette and raced after her. “What’s your name?” I asked. “Grace Lunia Raymonda, just call me Grasie.” ”Oh, complicated name.” I said ”My name’s Emilynne Gracekind! Want to be friends?” She looked about my age, and if she was allowed into my room while I was there, she had to be the Break-Learners. That’s what they call us when you're almost in the First Grade. “I mean, I guess. But I’m really over the whole BFFAEAE thing people do.” she said, adding an eye roll . “Honestly, me too. I’ve had so many! They do the whole hand shake making thing, and then guess what? They stop the ENTIRE BFFAEAE thing after a week!” I admitted. “Yeah! 6:52 game of Dum-Dum, Do The Kissing Dance every night at my place, I’ll give the address. You in?” She asked. “I do a nice game of “Sleep” starting at 5:40 every night at my place. I also don’t know what that is. I’m gonna guess no.” I said. “Darn! That would've been the best!” “Sorry, protocol of parents.” I said sheepishly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sunday, May 17, 2020

2 :00 in the morning. Nobody’s ever up at 2 :00 in my family, too lazy. Always fussing about sleep and such. I came downstairs and apparently, mom had a present for me. Perfectly wrapped, like it was my birthday or something. “Since you’re such a smart girl!” said my mom as I took it from her. It was small, and rectangular. I unwrapped it and gasped. It was a phone! A PerfectionPixel 2,000, to be exact. “Oh, mum, you really didn’t have to!’’ I said.Mom smiled, “And it’s all set up, too!” Suddenly, mom called, “Emilynne, it’s time for the bus!” just as I was slipping on my backpack. Grasie was waiting for me in the bus, in the back. “Hey. How ‘s life treatin’ you?” I said happily. “Fine. Why d’you seem so happy today?” she said “Anyways, I was looking to talk to you about somethin’. It’d need to be private, any way to do that? I could write to you, but that’d be silly, I don’t have an address. But I s’pose you could text me. Here, I’ll give you my number, it’s 16--” but I never knew the rest of it, because I interrupted. “It’ll make no difference if I’ve got your number, Grasie. I haven’t got an app like that, but if you’ve got a Facebook or Messenger Kids, I’d be happy to chat that way. I don’t mean to be mean.” she obviously didn’t believe the last bit, because she burst into tears right there, at the back of the bus. DING! “Sorry!” I said at the sound of my phone. It had no password yet, so I could get in easily. I checked Messenger Kids. Nothing, no new messages, no missed calls. I checked LearnGirl. No new posts, no new comments, no new messages, nothing. It must have just been a butt-dile. Wait, there was something I hadn’t checked yet. _How could I be so stupid!_ I thought. Of, course, it was another letter. I waited to check the new letter so exitedly I almost forgot to finish the last few sentences of homework for the week. Finally, I accepted Grasie’s request to chat and opened the letter.

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

I’ve got this brother, Dean. He’s older than me and he does nothing but snoop. I try to text my boyfriend and I’m interrupted by snooping, “Watcha doin’, lovebirdie?” I’m so irritated, I want to punch him every time he does it. How do I tell him to QUIT IT BEFORE I LOSE IT AND BEAT HIM UP?!?! To put it nicely, how do I tell him to stop unless he wants to get punched daily.

Thanks!

Privacy Girl

Okay, so I feel like she’s got some family issues, but there’s some stuff she can do. I was about to write back, when a voice that I couldn’t quite say who’s was said, “Hello! I think you’d better be careful about what you ask people to tell you.” She seemed nice, but why wasn’t she minding her business? “I’ll ask for help when I need it, thanks.” I said shortly. ‘’Oh, I understand.’’ said the same dreamy voice. ‘’I’d like to be a friend. I know you’ve only got that Grace Lunia Raymonda girl.” “How’d you know that?” I said. ’’Oh, special ability , I s’pose.” ‘’Who’re you anyway?” I said. ‘’ Mia Green. And you’re Emilynne Gracekind.’’ I was surprised. ‘’Can you read my mind?’’ ‘’Yes. I s’pose, you’re accepting my offer, then?’’ ‘’Sure, why not.’’ I said. 4 new friends, Lilli, Susan, Grasie, and Mia. I decided that Mia would have to be like Susan and Lilli,, since she’d know anyway. I let her in on the secret. Then we wrote back.

Dear Privacy Girl,

You should tell your parents. They can help, even if they favour Dean. Parents are the key to annoying, rude, or mean siblings. So, tell your parents, aunts, uncles, grandma, grandpa, any adult family member. But, first, ask nicely.

Love,

Miss Know-It-All

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Friday, May 29, 2020_

BEEP! BEEP! BE- “Oh, shut up, you screeching annoyance.” I said to my alarm clock. “Emi, don’t shout at the birds, they could be geese.” called Dad. _I don’t know why he’s getting so many days off._ ‘’Dad, it’s the alarm clock.” DING! “Did you just call your father a dingus?” “No.” I clicked open the M K-I-A. 

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

A friend of mine, Adim keeps saying things about asking Alivya Bunny to the dance, but he's asking me how. I’m in love with him, so I don’t want him to go with Alivya. There’s actually, like, 3 questions for you to answer here, so I’ll tell you in a list. Here’s the key to the list: !=1, @=2, #=3.

! Do I help Adim get a date with Alivya even though I’ve got a crush on him?

@ How do I tell him about my crush?

#How should Adim get a date with Alivya?

Thanks for the help!

Wrong Wish

Man, that was weird! I told Mom and Dad I had friends coming over and called Susan, Grasie, and Mia. Then they all helped me decide what to say.

Dear Wrong Wish,

I’m going to reorder your list:

!How do you tell Adim you’ve got a crush on him?

@Do you help him get the date?

#How do you help Adim get the date?

Try and see if he likes you. If he does, just straight up tell him. Tell him you’ll help him get the date IF he promises he’ll still be with you after. If he promises, go on to get him the date. Try to talk to Alivya, ask her if she’s already got a date. She probably won’t (that’s what we’re hoping for), so, talk to her about Adim, and ask her if she might go with him.

Best Luck!

Miss Know-It-All

I know even the entire EARTH would think this is crazy, but then I took a nap all the way to bedtime, only pausing the nap to get food.

_Mon, June 8, 2020_

RING! RING! RING! I’m suddenly jerked awake by . . .my phone? Again?

“ WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING, CALLING ME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT, IT’S, LIKE, 12!!!”

“Um . . .”

“Oh! Grasie. I’m not used to your phone number, I didn’t know who you were, I thought you were my Great-Grandma or somebody. But, STILL! IT’s actually midnight!”

“I . . .um . . .got the flu?”

“Uh-huh . Why’d you REALLY call me at MIDNIGHT?”

“Well, it really seems kinda silly, but . . .”

“Uh-huh, I’m listening.”

“My Mom’s making me go to a STUPID Mommy’s Night because ‘there’s not a 9-year-old babysitter”!!! Give me an excuse not to go!”

“Of course there’s not!”

“Not an excuse you can make up?!?!”

“Not a 9-year-old babysitter! Kids have sleepovers and playdates and such, during which, you ding-dang PARENTS can have MOMMY’S NIGHT or whatever!!!”

“Oh, goodie! What’s the excuse?!?!”

“About that, just ask Miss Know-It-All .”

“I don’t know if I can trust her.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“What?!?!”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“If I want to.”

“Do you want to keep my secret?”

Not really.”

“Would you do it for an excuse?”

“Depends.”

“School test. Everyone will know when you lie on your work anyways.”

“Probably.”

“Don’t tell ANYONE. I’m Miss K-I-A.”

“Whaaa?”

“Miss Know-It-All. I’m her.”

“Aaaaaaaaa?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”’

“Finishing “Whaaaaaaaaaaat?”.”

“I see. I still need to sleep, so, bye.”

BUUM . DING! “I know, I know.” I say, knowing it’s Grasie’s letter. School’s out for the Summer, but I’ve still gotta do M K-I-A, ‘cause it’s after-school, plus, it’s helping the world, which is part of what we’re supposed to do every Summer, anyways. I’m looking back at what Mr Brown said, “You’re likely to skip most of Grade School.” . Something like that. I might ask if you can decide whether you’re skipping or not. I doubt it. BEEP! “Emi, are you up yet? You have a new letter.” “Yeah, Dad, I’m up.” I say “Did you hack my laptop, or something?” I’m guessing he did, ‘cause he was a part-time mechanic, so he knows how to hack my Principal’s iPhone 11 without him noticing, which is amazing seeing as the guy never lets his eyes away from it. 

<3<3<3<3

_Wed, June 10, 2020_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- ”Oh, for heaven’s sake, I know it’s 9: 30!” I said to the annoyingly loud beeping of my 9: 30 alarm clock . “Emilynne, what have we told you about yelling at the seagulls? They’re bound to come by, it’s the beach.” “Sorry, it’s just my stupid alarm clock .” I say back to my Mom . DING! “Letter! Be down in a minute!” 

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

My Mom’s making me go to her old school’s annual Mommy’s Night. When I ask why I have to go, she says it’s because there’s not a babysitter for 9-year-olds. My brother’s got a work meeting, and, my sister’s gotta go on some stupid date with a guy she thinks is ugly and she basically hates. I need an excuse not to go.

Thanks!

Moms Tho

Okay, then, that’s definitely Grasie’s, and I don’t know what to say. I think I got an idea though.

Dear Moms Tho,

I suggest you schedule a sleepover with me, Mia, and Susan. They’re my friends. We’ll go to my place, it’s by far the biggest, plus my Mom’ll let me do just about anything, as long as you and your parents are fine with it.It’ll get you out of Mommy’s Night, plus, you get to have a sleepover with me and the Gang! It’s perfect!

Happy Hope

Miss Know-It-All

Best one yet, am I right? BIP! That’ll be a text.

thank u, i think i will try that. 

I;m still kinda weird about the 

M K-I-A thing tho.

Text speaking. I texted back,

u r welcome.

I think we did pretty good .

Well, there’s the bus!

_Sat, June 13, 2020_

BIP! 4 in the morning, I’m always an early riser.

how r u?

That’s Mia.

ok, u?

ok, u no how i am. wut is your breakfast?

idk

oreos

U had cookies 4 breakfast?

no cereal.

???

oreo cereal

  1. i get that now. Good choice.



Still dont no what im getting 4 

food tho.

Poptart?

Never allowed 2. I don't think we

even have any.

Oh. corn flakes?

Ya didn't think that. Thx, mia

Bus!

Course. Bye

Wow. That’s a lot of text speak.HONK! HONK! Oh! Yes, the bus.

“Hey, I thought you’d be comin’ by!” Mia said as soon as I walked (tetnichally I think it’s crawled) into the bus. “C’mon, you knew I was gonna be at school, what d’you think I’m gonna take the day off just ‘cause you wanna be joking ‘round?” I say “ *choking noises* Oh! *coughing* I’m ever so--” We never heard what Grasie was because Susan interrupted “Drop it, Grace.” she says. “I know you think there’s some sort of game-ness involved here, but--” Mia starts to explain. ”But what, Mia? But you think just by saying it’s not, everything’s just magically going to be _perfect_ because you _spoke up_ and all that?” Susan interrupts. Mia finishes “But it’s not, and if I haven’t told you, I can tamper with your head, even if I am only 10.” DING! “Letter, sorry!” I say as I open the letter.

Dear Miss KNow-It-All,

There’s a kid at school, who does nothing but follow me around and say, “Stupid dummy.” right in my ear. I need to tell someone, and I don’t know who. Or how. Or when. Or even if I should. Help me. I’ll make a list, here’s the key, ☺=1, ☻=2, ♥=3, ♦=4

☺ SHould I tell anyone about the kid?

☻WHo do I tell about the kid?

♥ When do I tell about the kid?

♦How do I tell about the kid?

-The Bullied

Okay, now I just have to write back to The Bullied.

Dear The Bullied,

Tell a teacher what’s happening, tell the teacher his/her name and class. Be nice and don’t try to make it sound like he/she is doing on purpose, even if he/she is.

Luck!

Miss Know-It-All

Great! It’s time to get out of the bus.

_Sun, June 14, 2020_

I gotta admit, yesterday's Miss Know-It-All Club was really weird. I don’t really think it’s a good idea to have it right when school would usually start. I mean, important meetings that are also fun, but you feel like you’re going to school .? I don’t like the idea. 

“Okay, Lilli got off vacation yesterday, I thought we could do a little “Welcome Back” party.” Susan says, gesturing towards the various party decorations and a large banner that read, “WELCOME BACK, LILLI!” “I’m getting you there, is it a surprise party, or--?” Mia asks, I wonder why she can’t just do her mind-thing and know. “I thought you could just read her mind, and kinda just know?” I say. “Um, I can’t exactly know if she’s not thinking about it.” I understand now. “Oh. Didn’t think of that.” It’s Grasie that speaks next. “Don’t you think we should practice our calls?” she asks. “Oh. Yeah, we probably should.” I say. “Wouldn’t that be a bit loud?”Susan asks? “Oh.” says Grasie. We all jump, and it’s not Grasie’s “Oh.” that scared us. It’s Lilli, in the doorway. “Hide!” Mia whispers, and we all do. When the lights flicker on, we all shout, “WELCOME BACK, LILLI!!” “*gasp*You did all this for me?” she asks. “OF course we did! You know, you were kind of the founder of the Miss Know-It-All Club.”I say. 

_Tues, Jul 4, 2020_

“Emily, breakfast is-’

“Oh, sweetie, let the child sleep. They’re treating her like a _teenager_ .” said Dad to Mom.

I hear a faint ding, and I check my laptop. Nothing. Weird I check my phone “Oh,” I mutter. It’s a text from Lilii.

I still cant believe u guys did dat 4 me

It’s basically, I can’t believe you gave me a party.

Another, louder ding. This time I know it’s my laptop. I don’t open it. Instead, I go downstairs with it. “Hi, Mom.” I grab my toast and eggs and sit at the table. 

Dear Miss KNow-It-All,

Michael Junney came up to me and said that his family doesn’t believe in dinosaurs, but he does. Then another kid came up to us and yelled that they don’t exist and they never did. I can’t believe what’s happening, and I have to stop this before it turns into a REAL FIGHT. What do I do?

Dino Kid

The bell rings for the bus. I have to go.

Sat, Jul 18, 2020

On the bus, I think of what to say to Dino Kid. And it’s perfect, ‘cause I just got another letter.

Dear Dino Kid,

You’ll have to write to me again for this one. 

First, do you know Michael?

Second, is he your friend?

Third, is the other kid particularly nice or mean to either of you?

I’ll see what you should do based on your answers.

Love always, 

Miss Know-It-All

Dear Miss Know-It-All,

My crush, Alivya, is going to the dance with me. But, I wanted to go to the dance with Emilynn Gracekind, and I hear she’s going with Jackson Fuden. I need help figuring out what to do.

Who Junior

What to say? What to say?

Dear Who Junior, Emilynn will write to you.

Miss Know-It-All

I said I would write to him, so I did.

Dear Who Jr.,

I never actually agreed to going with Jackson. So, I don’t have a date to the dance. First, you have to tell me who you really are, though. I’m not going to the dance with someone I don’t know till I get there.

From: Emilynn

To: Who Jr.

Sat, Sept 5, 2020

It’s been forever since I wrote because I have been  _ so  _ busy as a fantasy. I have no idea why or how this happened but I’m basically Cute, Cool,  _ and  _ popular, because I met Richert(Who Jr.) today, and apparently word’s got out that we’re going to the dance together, and he’s popular. I feel a little weird about that, but, I think it’s really a step up in my social life and I really need that(like,  _ really  _ need that).  “Sweetie, you’ve been up there all morning, your breakfast has gotten cold 3 times today!”  says Mom.

“Okay, Mom, I’m thinking about things.”  I say  “Just bring it up, I’m staying up here.”

Mom comes in my doorway.  “What’re you thinkin’ about, Fidget?”

“Why am I Fidget?” “That’s all you did when you were little.”

“Whatever,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to AO3, so I don't yet understand how to fix the problem with the original story. IF you have questions, it's best to ask in the comments.


End file.
